The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for delivering troubleshooting support to a user of a computing device via a remote screen that captures the user's interactions with the computing device.
In computing, the term remote desktop refers to a software or operating system feature that allows a personal computer's desktop environment to be run remotely from another system, either another personal computer or server, while being displayed on both the remote computer (server) and the personal computer (client). Remote access may also be explained as remote control of the personal computer by using the remote computer connected via the Internet or another network. This is widely used by many computer manufacturers and large businesses' help desks for technical troubleshooting of their customers' problems.
Remote access software captures the remote technician's mouse and keyboard input performed on the local computer (client) and sends the resultant actions performed on the local computer to the remote computer (server). The remote computer in turn displays the action performed on the local computer on the remote computer. Remote desktop sharing is accomplished through a common client/server model. The client, or Virtual Network Computing (VNC) viewer, is installed on a local computer and then connects to the network via a server component, which is installed on a remote computer. In a typical VNC session, all keystrokes and mouse clicks are registered as if the client were actually performing tasks on the local computer, even though the technician is actually the one performing the keystrokes a mouse click from the remote computer.